rails_of_port_ogden_new_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Stephen, often called Steve, is the fourth locomotive of Mr. Thompson's fleet. Bio Steve was built in 1941 for the Southern Pacific. Steve would pull the Coast Daylight, the Lark, the Golden State, and other passenger trains on the SP until diesels started taking over. As a result, he was reassigned to freight duty until he was retired in 1957. He escaped from scrap and teamed up with Ryan, who was also trying to escape the same fate. As they went to Utah in search of a railroad with a "Help Wanted" sign, they found the Port Ogden and Northern Railroad. Steve decided to give up his opportunity to part of a railroad again to give Ryan a chance. They then split up and Steve went to find a hiding place. However, he broke down in the middle of the mainline and was discovered by another Ryan, who took him to the Harrison and Highland Valley Railroad, which was in need of another engine. Ryan then took him to the roundhouse. Seeing this as the opportunity to increase the railroad's roster, Mr. Thompson decided to purchase Steve and restore him to working order. Shortly after, he reunited with Ryan, who had successfully become part of Mr. Evans' roster. Persona Steve is proud to be a steam locomotive. He is assigned to passenger trains and occasionally freight trains. He is rather laid-back when doing his work. Whenever he isn't working, he enjoys socializing with his friends. Sometimes, he can also get impatient or anxious when he feels like he's in a hurry. He also likes to look back at the days when steam dominated rail traffic. Although he's polite and friendly, he can be self-centered and conceited. He can also be a hothead when angered or annoyed. He may also refuse help whenever he needs it. Basis Steve is based on a Southern Pacific GS-4. They were built for express passenger trains and were regularly assigned on them until diesels took over. Only 4449 survives today and is still in excursion service. Steve is based on the locomotive carrying the number 4452. This locomotive was scrapped in 1957. Livery Steve is painted black everywhere except his smokebox, which is silver. This paint scheme is known as the warbaby scheme because it first appeared in the early 1940s. Trainz Model Steve's model is lilb's Southern Pacific GS-4. This model used to be found on Jointed Rail. It is now on the Download Station. Appearances Specials * Ryan's Christmas Carol Voice Actors The Port Ogden Rail Chronicles * NMW Productions Trivia * He is named after NMW Productions, a voice actor for the series. * His number is a reference to Steve from Tales on Harrison Rails. a series created by NMW Productions. * According to Mr3801Fan 26 he was initially numbered 4444. * He was supposed to be a main character, but was reduced to a side character alongside George and Jim. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Harrison and Highland Valley Railroad Category:Southern Pacific Category:4-8-4 Category:Passenger Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Lima Locomotives Category:GS-4 Category:Oil-burning Engines Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives